


AKA Lipomancer

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WGAU
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: A new vigilante is taking out pimps and prostitution runners. And Jessica Jones is a little distracted by her new feeding fetish, and a maybe-relationship with her major new feeder. Will she figure it out?
Kudos: 2





	1. Jessica's Feeding

Jessica Jones didn’t like being idle. True, she got enough cases to keep an income, but they were just a little too easy, and didn’t take much effort or time. Her admittedly pleasant, and helpful she hoped, meetings with Josie Takahashi, usually over lunch or (very large) snacks, helped keep her busy a little too. Jessica certainly had some experience with trauma and being... forced to do things. She hoped she was helping Josie deal with the psychic residue of her imprisonment by “Big Al” Pirelli, a (former) small-time drug dealer. She thought she was.

Josie was back at college now, picking up mostly where she’d been when she was taken. She also kept her friendship with the fraternity Phi Epsilon Delta, and regular attendance at their feeding parties. With her new powers, Josie could, of course, blow herself up as fat as she wanted, or even slim down a bit when she wanted some mobility, but she really loved stuffing her face, or having caring admiring partners do it for her. In fact, Jessica often went with her to those parties.

At first, Jessica insisted, it was to keep Josie company, help her feel safe. She kept insisting it even now, though Josie could, and did, go without her sometimes. And Jessica would go without Josie, on those occasions when Josie was busy. Never more than three weeks would go by without Jessica showing up at Phi Delt for a party, and she rarely skipped two in a row.

She also refused to admit another likely reason she was going so often. Craig Foster, the computer geek and hacker who’d gotten her the video records that had ultimately led to finding and rescuing Josie, was still active in the frat’s parties, and had regularly invited her to go after her first, in celebration of the success of their hack into campus security for the videos that had led her to Josie. She wouldn’t let herself think about it much, but she really liked him. He was always careful of her, polite and caring, even catering to her needs and wants. And while he made no secret of how much he admired both her sizable belly (not to mention the rest of her vast figure), and her ability to pack in food, every party pushing herself farther than she had the last time, he had not pressed her for anything more than she was willing to give. Her cynicism couldn’t pick up anything false or manipulating about his compliments or the small talk they had while waiting for the party set-up to finish, or while comforting her often-painfully-stuffed belly after another session of immeasurable stuffing.

Like now. It was Friday night, and the brothers of Phi Epsilon Delta were prepping for their weekly feeding party. Jessica was in Craig’s room, with him, as the rest were setting up. “I don’t know how you survived,” Craig said.

Jessica couldn’t believe she’d told him so much of her past. Not everything, of course, not about the super powers, her own nor Kilgrave’s, but enough that he knew she’d been abused, trapped in a relationship and had finally gotten out and dealt with the abuser. He hadn’t asked, but she thought he suspected how permanently she’d dealt with him. He didn’t try any “psychobabble” either, telling her she was stronger than she knew, or to seek professional counseling to “get over it” or anything that would get her to at least stop coming, and hanging out, if not actually beat him into the ground.

She eyed him curiously. “You know anybody who’s been...abused?” she asked. When he just stared back, she added, “anybody else,” surprising herself with a small chuckle.

He nodded. “My cousin. My mom’s brother’s daughter.”

Jessica’s eyes widened. “She okay?”

Craig nodded again, a bit sadly. “Yeah, mostly. Trying to get back...well, you know.”

She nodded. She did know. Too well. She pointedly kept herself from shuddering. Glancing back at Craig, she knew he saw what was going on in her head. He purposely changed the subject. “You look good,” he said, running his gaze up and down her body so obviously that she laughed again. Already, he knew her well enough to get a rise out of her. “Are you trying to ogle me, or make me slap you?” she said.

He locked eyes with her and answered, “which one will stop you spiraling back?”

A real smile found her lips. It actually felt good. She didn’t smile much. Smirk, grin when goading a lead or a suspect, bare her teeth in a fight, sure, but real smiles were rare. She shook her head a little, still surprised that he could get one from her. She focused on what he’d said, noting that, as usual, there was no pushing, or obvious hinting he’d like to get in her pants. Just real admiration of beauty. Her beauty. Her smile softened as she kept looking at him. She wasn’t falling for him. She didn’t do that. She took what she wanted and if the other person got something too, that was great. She wouldn’t be vulnerable again. Not even with him. She shut that down just as quickly.

To distract herself, as much as any other reason, she glanced at the full-length mirror on the room’s door. Maybe she was being affected by society’s new standards (or Craig’s open appreciation), but Jessica actually liked what she saw. Her huge belly was most prominent, bulging far out in front of her and hanging down over her pants in a heavy apron, nearly halfway across her lap. Her legs were quite thick, thighs bulging and leading to her very wide hips, stretching the pants’ fabric (she made a note to get new, larger ones--again). She held out her arms, seeing the flab drooping from her nearly-invisible but still super-strong muscles. Her hands were soft too, her fingers bloated into sausage links. She ran her hands over her hips, sliding back to her enormous butt, ballooned out nearly her body’s thickness from her back. Bringing her hands back up, she fondled her equally enormous bosom, straining her newest shirt (get another of those also, maybe two, in larger sizes; her breasts were growing quickly, as was everything else).

A quiet gasp reminded her she wasn’t alone and she snapped a glare at Craig. He dropped his eyes quickly, trying to give her respect and a little privacy. She snorted, saying, “it’s fine, Craig. I know you like what you see.”

Shyly looking at her again, he shrugged. “Of course I do, you’re beautiful. But I don’t just… I mean you’re…” he trailed off uncertainly, but she thought she knew what he meant. 

Leaning forward, she swatted his shoulder gently. “You dweeb! You respect my mind?” she added with just the right amount of snark.

But he wasn’t playing. “I like you, Jess,” he said softly. “You, not just your body. Yeah, you’re basically my perfect woman.” Ignoring her as she batted her eyes and posed, playing with him (and when as the last time she’d done that, she thought), he kept on. “Woman. Not toy. Not plaything. I...won’t say ‘I love you’ or anything but…” He shrugged again. “We have fun together.”

Still smiling, playing with him (to cover her own discomfort as much as to get him over this), Jessica ran one hand over her gigantic belly in a spoof of pin-up pictures. Her other hand wiped at her mouth, crumbs still on her lips from their “pre-gaming.” Her belly wasn’t full, not even close, but she felt the comforting mass in it.

Craig shook his head firmly. “No, not just that. This.” He gestured vaguely around. “Hanging with you. Talking. Just talking. There’s more to this than stuffing you endlessly.”

“Not like you mind that,” she shot back, teasing.

“You don’t either,” he teased back. Then he got serious again. “I mean it. I never admitted openly what happened to my cousin. It’s private. Okay, that’s not ‘fun’ so much. But that’s what I mean. I feel comfortable with you. Safe, I guess? It’s good.” He suddenly stopped. “And I just messed it all up, didn’t I?”

With her more usual smirk, Jessica just shook her head. “Nah,” she said, trying to keep things light. “It’s okay. I get it. It’s...fine. I--” She stopped, not sure where she was heading, and not comfortable with where it might be.

He had one last semi-serious thing. “You don’t call me ‘kid’ anymore. Did you mean that, or did it just happen?”

“I--” she paused again. “Yeah. I did.” She said nothing else, couldn’t continue. Not yet. “You’re not that much younger than me, anyway,” she finished, trying (not very successfully) to keep a lighter tone.

Craig, as always, didn’t push. A few moments later, he broke through the awkward silence. “Well, I think we’re just about set up downstairs. Wanna see if the party’s ready?” Standing, he held a hand to her. A token gesture really, since not only was her super-strength enough to get her up without help, he’d never be able to even pull her without help; she was just too massive. Jessica smiled a bit; she was about to get even more massive. Much more. With a sly glance at Craig, she thought of her decision of earlier that day; she was going all out tonight. She didn’t let herself consider if it was for him as well as for her own pleasure.

Downstairs, he stayed with her as she settled into a comfortable chair on one side of the main room, closest to the kitchen door; she wasn’t going to risk pausing her stuffing, no matter how fast she was going to go. As she did, most of the frat boys finishing the set-up for the party glanced at her with friendly smiles and waves; she’d been at so many parties, most of them considered her part of the scene. She smiled back, especially when she saw how much more they were leaving at her spot than the others; her smile turned to a smirk as she wondered if they were being helpful and hopeful, or trying to manipulate her into eating more than the considerable amounts she’d done previously. Well, she thought, she’d show them just how much she could stuff herself with.

Outwardly, she kept her cool, but inside, she rubbed her hands together gleefully, thinking how much Craig would love it-- how much the boys would go nuts for it-- how much she was looking forward to it. Refusing to follow her first thoughts, Jessica focused on her own pleasure as she prepared herself for the party.

As the other women started to show up, and the frat boys settled in, Craig perched on the edge of the chair next to hers. “What do you want?” he asked kindly. Jessica knew he meant did she want him to feed her, or did she want him to rub her belly, easing the discomfort of the massive effort of digestion. She also figured he meant did she want more help, or just him? Her past performances made her very popular, and if she wanted, she could have any number of them serving her, however she wanted.

She gave him a small smile. “Just you, I think. Would you feed me? As I fill up, you could use one hand for that and rub my stomach with the other.” He gave a return smile, and grabbed a double handful of easy-to-swallow foods, matching her own two handfuls. They locked eyes, and as their usual, raced to see which one could stuff her mouth first. Also as usual, Jessica won, and crammed her loads into her mouth, keeping it open for his to follow. Immediately, her jaws were stretched as wide as they could go by the huge amount of food packed in tight. Visibly struggling to chew the massive mouthful (exaggerating for Craig’s- and others watching- enjoyment), Jessica downed her first of many (so many!) of the night.

They kept low-key racing each other to get the next mouthful in, and the loser shoved theirs in anyway. As usual, within a few minutes, the handfuls got bigger, finally steadying with each double handful overflowing their hands, just barely small enough to not drop any. Jessica’s cheeks bulged wide, stuffed full to overflowing with load after load that she chewed as best she could, and swallowed as fast as possible, ready for the next giant mouthful. Settling into the fast, and accelerating, pace, she let her muscle memory carry her through, and glanced around the room, meeting the eyes of several regulars just settling themselves into other chairs. She nodded her head, barely, in greeting and some managed a smile in return. Others’ mouths were too full, or they had funnels or tubes stuck in their mouths, and could only nod back. One or two relaxed on seeing her; they were more inexperienced, and felt safer with her here. They had all seen her abilities, both in stuffing (to keep the boys’ attention more on her than them), and in moving afterward (for a rescue if they needed one). Between Craig and the “better” frat boys, and the hard rules in place for each party, no woman was taken farther than she wanted, nor were they pushed for sex or anything like that, but the newbies were still a little nervous about letting themselves go, and going too far. Her mouth too busy, Jessica smiled in her head; going “too far” was exactly the point of these soirees. They’d figure that out soon enough.

Only a few minutes in, but Craig and Jessica together had already decimated the piles of food around her chair. Of course, more was always replaced, keeping her supplied, but the originals were long gone down Jessica’s gullet. She made a special effort to stay out of the “autopilot” mode she often went into; she wanted to stay aware of Craig, and she wanted to go full speed for the whole night, instead of dropping into “cruising” mode that went with the autopilot. She knew her endurance would let her keep on; she didn’t need to slow down to last the whole night.

An hour of full-speed stuffing done, and now Jessica could begin to feel the packed-full feeling pressing on her belly. She moaned around her latest massive mouthful, and Craig instantly crammed the whole of his in to join it, then stopped feeding a few moments to rub her belly, easing the discomfort. Jessica’s moaning became more pleasurable, and she took over stuffing herself, managing to keep almost the speed that she and Craig had done together.

After another half-hour or so, Craig took one hand off her hard, packed belly, shrouded in thick layers of soft fat, running it down past her belly button to the apron that now hung nearly to her knees as she lay there, shirt pulled up to give enough room for her full stomach to expand as far as it could. Reaching the bottom, he tickled the dark recess under the apron, watching Jess carefully, ready to stop instantly if she wasn’t interested. Her eyes softened and lost focus, reveling in the gentle caresses, though of course her feeding didn’t slow the least; in fact, she sped up even more. Just a minute or so of caressing, and he reached for more food to help Jess stuff herself, leaving his other hand rubbing her belly.

Often, by now, he’d start crooning to her, encouraging her to keep up her speed and push her limits. He was never sure if she really needed it, but she seemed to like when he did, and he certainly liked to do it. But this time, he could see she didn’t even need that; she was going all out, keeping her fastest speed and showing every sign of keeping it for the whole of a long night. He smiled eagerly; this would be one to remember! He couldn’t wait!

Some brothers came up, attracted by Jess’s efforts, and the results. She wasn’t leaving much behind, crumbs and such. Even at her speed, she was taking in everything, leaving not the slightest, smallest bits uneaten. Whether from her reputation and personality, or their own courtesy, they were hesitant to approach her. Still quite aware, Jessica saw them and nodded regally. Accepting that, two went to her sides, joining her own eating by grabbing huge handfuls of their own, while the third went to join Craig at her belly, the two of them gently rubbing the discomfort away as she packed even more in.

With her own efforts augmented by her two new helpers, Jessica’s belly exploded outwards, packed tighter and tighter, and inflating like a balloon on a high-pressure pump. As the night went on, her belly stayed full and tight. Even while they kept their pace, her feeders gaped in amazement at the sheer size of her belly, and its speed of expansion. Craig and his partner could feel the tight hardness of her fully packed stomach, felt it expanding under their hands. And somehow, her digestion kicked up, matching her consumption, and the rest of her blew up too.

In a moment between stuffing yet more into her own mouth, Jessica gestured to Craig’s partner, ordering him to join the other two, and herself, in stuffing her even faster, leaving Craig to rub his hands over her bare stomach. Taking a second to look around the room, he saw that the whole party was watching Jessica’s monumental efforts in feeding. Even the other women and their feeders were rapt by Jess’s performance. Of course, they still fed themselves (or their charges), but it was almost an afterthought as they ogled or envied Jess’s inflation.

The next time the other women ran out of food, instead of getting resupplied, they just gestured for it to be given to Jessica instead, and bade their own feeders to help her. Soon, there were four lines of boys reaching from the kitchen, three to Jessica’s feeders, and one to Jessica herself. One of them (Craig wasn’t even sure who) thought of mixing the food with some liquid and mashing it a bit on the way to her, so they could just pour it into her mouth and push it down with the next without Jessica even having to chew it. Her mouth and throat became simply a tube that the food flowed down. Craig waved to another boy to take his place rubbing her belly and took her place in feeding.

Jessica understood instantly and let him take over for her, grabbing onto the chair and just gaping her mouth as wide as she could, letting them do all the work. She leaned back and tipped her head back farther, and quickly Craig directed some others to turn her chair around so she could look at the lines of feeders, upside down. Now there was essentially a straight line path from the kitchen, through the hands of her servers, into her gaping maw, and straight down into her belly, each mouthful pushing the previous one down by main force.

Jessica herself could actually feel her body swelling with fat as her super-charged digestion started working on the contents of her belly. Even as more poured endlessly in, she relished the expansion, so fast it was really visible. Not only her stomach, but her whole torso inflated, fat packing on and bloating her sides, pushing her arms away from her body. The arms too, ballooned out, further forcing her arms straight out from her. The fat encasing her stomach flowed downwards over her fattening legs, covering them to the knees, as they bulged ever larger, straining her pants. Her ass grew, tilting her upper body and head back, making the frat boys’ assembly line stuffing even easier as her throat lined up directly into her belly.

She didn’t even need to swallow any more; she just kept her mouth open wide, and let the irresistible flow of food push down into her stomach, filling every tiny space and stretching it out, bigger and heavier. Every party boy was now dedicated to stuffing her full of every last scrap of food left in the house, and the women were vicariously enjoying her stuffing as if they were filling and expanding. Looking at them from her upside-down perspective around the never-ending river flowing down her throat, Jessica thought a few of them might actually orgasm from watching her feeding and expanding.

In fact, she could feel herself getting closer too. Whether from the sheer sensations and pleasure of endless stuffing, or the steady pressure and sliding of her fattening body on her privates, she was definitely nearing a climax.

Unable to stop the endless flow of food down her gullet, even if she’d wanted to, Jessica screamed her pleasure when it hit around the river of Calories blowing her up. Craig smiled at her ecstasy, watching her eyes roll back in their sockets, and her sausage-link fingers and toes trying to curl past their own bloating. The wave of pleasure didn’t fade, much less stop, until the last of the food made its way into her mouth and she forced it down by reflex, the first she’d swallowed under her own power for almost two hours. As she lay immobile, panting, both from the sheer pleasure, and all the extra weight pressing on her body making her breath shallow, the whole room gave a rousing cheer at her incredible achievement.

Craig leaned close to her ear. “Jess?” he asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

Languidly, she nodded and murmured, “mmrr,” basically all the sound she could make just then. Her jaw gaped slack, likely from exhaustion, Craig thought, whether from overuse, or just the orgasm (more than 15 minutes solid, he judged) she’d just ended, he couldn’t say. Quickly, he gave her a quick peck on her soft, puffy cheek. “What?” he asked.

Visibly struggling, Jess managed to whimper, “more...want more.”

Craig had seen her lose herself in feeding before, but never this deeply. He chuckled. “There isn’t any more,” he said adoringly.

That got her to open her eyes and blearily focus towards him. “Wha-?” she said vaguely.

“You were amazing,” he whispered. “A little after you really got going, everybody else stopped eating, or feeding anybody but you.”

It took a few moments for her to process that. “Huh?” she managed.

“By yourself, you ate almost everything we had for this party.” Another cheer, quieter but still appreciative, came after that.

“Whoa,” Jessica breathed, surprised and impressed with herself. She’d wanted to go all in, but she’d never expected to manage that much. Almost apprehensive, she looked down at her body, gaping at her belly draped over her lap, hanging down out of her vision on either side. Straining to move against both her new immense mass and her exhaustion and languid satisfaction to see just how far down it drooped. A delicious shudder sent waves throughout her whole flabby body as she saw that, despite rising in a huge mound packed full and tight, it hung to less than a foot above the floor, well below the half-way point from her lap.

Following her gaze, Craig gently touched her soft fatty shoulder. “I know,” he cooed. “But I’ve seen this kind of overdose before. If not quite this much,” he added with a chuckle. “By tomorrow, the day after at the latest, your body will settle down a bit; you won’t stay quite this big.”

Recovered by now, Jessica pouted theatrically at that. Craig smiled back at her, adding, “well, not just yet.”

Sighing contentedly, Jessica shifted in her chair, doing little but sending more waves through her fat. After a moment, she realized that her new weight was too much for even her strength. Jessica has one moment of real fear when she couldn’t move. She’d blown up so far she was immobile even with her super-strength! 

Craig knew she was all the way back to herself. Before true panic could seize her, Craig spoke again. “I think it’s just your position. With better leverage, you could still get up.” Probably, he didn’t say aloud.

He leaned down next to her and grabbed onto one of the other frat boys, bracing himself against the pull of her weight. Jess reached out and rested one hand on his shoulder and exerted every muscle she had, pulling on Craig and pushing against the chair her body covered.

Slowly, so slowly, she moved, the apron of fat shifting and messing up her center of mass. But she kept her balance and, though she was drenched in sweat from the unprecedented effort, Jessica Jones stood up, panting from the strain of staying upright with her new fat rolls cascading over her body. She had to lean far back to balance the huge heavy ball of her belly sticking out nearly a yard in front of her, even with her new titanic ass as a counter-balance, but she was upright. Everyone else gasped, even Craig. They had all been certain she’d eaten herself to total immobility in one grand feast. She groped for Craig again, wanting some extra support to steady her new mass.

He happily gave it to her and helped her to a private room to rest, just as slowly. They had a few rooms on the main floor for girls to sleep off overstuffings like this. As they went, he leaned in to whisper to her, “your belly is almost dragging on the floor, you know.” She gripped him tighter, and shuddered with delight, smiling tiredly at her massive expansion.

He helped settle her into the bed, the widest in the whole place. They both shuddered delightedly when her aprons dropped over three edges, hanging down towards the floor. “You’re amazing,” Craig whispered again.

Her trademark smirk back, Jessica answered, “I know.” A moment passed, then she said, serious, “I’ll be better tomorrow, right? No lie.”

Craig shrugged again. “Probably. Maybe the day after. I’ve seen this kind of thing before, like I said.” He paused, looking at her oddly. Jessica, skilled investigator that she was, couldn’t figure out his look. Finally, he asked shyly, “can I stay?”

He thought she stiffened; under all the hanging draped fat and her hard-packed huge mounded belly, it was hard to tell. He put his hands up, backing out of the room. “Sorry. It’s ok, I’ll be right upstairs if you need anything.”

Before he could leave, she called, “no! It’s...it’s okay. Stay.”

He paused, not sure she really meant it. “No, it’s good,” she added. “But, well…” she trailed off, uncertain.

“I’ll stay dressed. How about that?”

She smiled her rare real smile. “Yeah. That’s okay.”

Slowly, gently, he crossed to the bed and snuggled into her warm soft folds, leaning his head in her pillowy shoulder. As they drifted to sleep, she absently stroked his head, and he her massive belly.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to mobility, Jessica searches out the new vigilante, and is surprised by their identity.

Sure enough, when she woke up the next morning, Jessica’s body had shrunk a bit, enough to notice, to return her mobility. Slipping out from under Craig’s head still leaning on her shoulder, she could, and did, stand up rather easily, and while she was noticeably bigger than even yesterday, she was totally mobile again.

Woken by Jessica’s stirring, Craig sat up in bed. “See?” he said tiredly, not yet all the way awake. “Told you you’d be okay.”

Jessica smiled back at him. “Yeah. Thanks for that.”

Smiling, trying to make it obvious he was joking, he said, “more’s the pity.”

Now standing right by the bed, Jessica swatted him gently. “Screw you, you pervert.”

Seeing her smile, and knowing she could put him through a wall, Craig knew she was teasing right back. He grinned. “Please?” Before she could react to that, and get uncomfortable again, he added, “and liking women that look like this,” he gestured at her expansive body, “isn’t perverted any more. We’re normal now.”

Nevertheless, Jessica backed off. “Yeah,” she said nervously. “Listen, I have work. I--”

Craig grinned again. “-have to go,” he said along with her, then added, “I know. Go. Save the world.”

Jessica adjusted what was left of her clothes. They weren’t totally shredded, but several seams had popped unnoticed last night, from her enormous expansion, and the buttons on her shirtfront, and her pants’ fly were gone. She figured she could get home and get into better clothes for the day. On the way out, she realized something and turned to ask Craig, “was Josie here last night?”

“No,” he said. “She wouldn’t have given up; she’d have tried to outdo you. Why?”

“When was the last time? I think it was three weeks?”

Craig thought a second, then shook his head. “No. I don’t remember seeing her here for a month. Maybe more.” He paused again, then said. “I know she’s been in classes; she has a couple with some of us.”

Jessica relaxed a little. “So she’s still at school; just not coming to parties now?”

Craig nodded. “Yeah, but that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense either. She loved these parties. Even after she got back. And the guys in classes with her said they hadn’t gotten so much work that she’d have to skip out.”

Jessica shrugged, heading back out. “Maybe her tastes changed. I’ll see if I can find out what’s up. See you later.”

* * *

After a full day of case-work, Jessica met Josie for dinner at a restaurant not far from campus. She got there early and settled in at a table to wait. By the time Josie got there, Jessica had gone through two baskets of the complimentary bread and was nearly done with a third. As the hostess brought Josie, Jessica asked their waiter to bring another basket of bread. Jessica glanced at Josie, seeing her dressed in dark colors, with a long coat, light enough for the mild weather, but covering the details of her outfit. Jessica thought about what the dark muted colors, different from her prior usual clothes, might mean for Josie’s emotional state. She also noticed that Josie was quite fat just now, even bigger than Jessica’s own new size.

“No, make it two, please,” Jessica corrected herself as Josie sat. The waiter ogled the two behemoth women and nodded with a gleeful grin. “Are you okay?” Jessica went on to Josie.

“Sure,” Josie answered. “Why?”

“We missed you at the party last night.”

Josie smiled wistfully. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. I’ve been busy.” They both paused while the waiter dropped not two baskets of bread, but two baskets for each of them, and baskets of pastries, eclairs, cinnamon rolls, and other sweets besides. With quick, grateful smiles, they thanked him and he left, openly eyeing them as he did.

Jessica turned back to Josie. “Nobody’s getting that much work in classes. Really, you can tell me. What’s wrong?” she pressed, talking around the steady stream of food they both downed rapidly.

Josie gazed coolly at Jessica, still stuffing her mouth full of the sweets. After some time thinking, she said almost accusingly, “you’ve been checking up on me?”

Jessica grimaced. “A few of the Phi Delts share at least one class with you, and they know those classes aren’t giving that much work. None of us understand why you’ve been skipping parties. If you’re just not interested anymore, that’s fine. But they all know some of what happened last year, and we were worried you’d gone missing again.”

Still closed off and even hard, Josie shot back, “you know better than that.” Almost petulantly, she crammed two whole dinner rolls into her mouth, chewing aggressively.

Unmoved and unintimidated, Jessica answered, “yes. And I also know how hard it can be to get over what happened. I know the whole story; I’d hoped I could help you get through it. But you’re avoiding me too.” She paused a moment, then said distinctly and carefully, “are. you. okay?”

Josie softened, and opened her mouth to answer, but just then the waiter came back for their orders. Josie ordered 2 full specials (one with soup to start, the other with salad, but drowning in triple dressing, entrees with two sides each, and a drink). Jessica did the same, then with a smile, ordered one more full lunch for them to split. The waiter happily went to get them their food.

Josie took up the conversation. “Really, I’m fine, Jessica. I...thought it would be okay being back there, but it was...a little too much, too fast. I went to counseling, like you said. They’ve helped, but…”

When Josie didn’t pick up again, Jessica leaned forward. “But, what?”

“But, it hasn’t left me much time for partying. Or wanting to, either,” answered Josie, clearly trying to make it seem like it. Jessica wasn’t fooled, but she realized pushing harder wouldn’t help. Josie was a friend, at least sort of, not a suspect or a lead.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their soups and salads (with some extra help to carry it all). Jessica took the chance to stop interrogating Josie, and they settled in to decimate the massive amount they both had.

Before they’d even finished the first courses, the waiter returned with the rest. From then on, he made sure to come by often, to make sure they were satisfied. Both women could see his eagerness to ogle them, and they smiled at each other. By the time they had finished their own two full meals, and split, mostly evenly, the fifth, their waiter brought them a whole chocolate iced cake, easily three layers and thick icing besides that. At their objection that they hadn’t even ordered dessert, much less a whole cake, the waiter brushed it off with a simple, “it’s on the house, ladies. Please enjoy.”

With a side-long glance at each other, the two women smirked and dove in, each starting on her own side. With a challenging smirk on Jessica’s side and a smile in response on Josie’s they started to speed up, both racing to outdo the other. They managed to keep up with each other and met in the middle, easily finishing the entire thing in only a few minutes. As the waiter returned one last time to clear the (totally empty) plates and give them their check, both women leaned back, arching to make their shirts slide up showing a fair amount of skin, stretched tight over bellies packed full, and rubbed that skin provocatively. With a quick blush, and a quick ogle, the waiter smiled at them and took their payment.

Outside, Josie seemed more herself. She hugged Jessica quickly, who accepted it, if a bit awkwardly. Shortly, she ran her hands over Jessica’s body, not sexually, but exploring. With a glance down, Josie made her first real observation of Jessica’s appearance. “They seem to be doing you some good, anyway.”

Jessica grinned, running her hands over her prominent belly bulge, surprising herself by being a little proud of it. “Most of this was just last night.”

Josie’s eyes widened. “Really? I managed that much just once. It was my last party, before…”

Jessica nodded. “Yeah. They miss you anyway. You should come.”

Josie nodded absently, her attention suddenly on something in the distance. Casually following her gaze, Jessica went on, “Seriously, don’t just disappear again. Even if it’s your own idea, you shouldn’t isolate yourself too much. You know I understand what you went through.” She saw who the young woman was staring at; she wasn’t 100% sure, but it looked like one of the low-lifes who’d tried to take over Marco Warren’s prostitution ring when Warren had vanished a couple weeks ago, likely taken out by a rival.

“See you soon, Josie,” Jessica said, partly to cover her own observations of Josie’s focus.

Josie didn’t seem to notice that she’d spoken, much less what she said. Then, with a jerk, Josie answered, “sure. I’ll text you when I’m free.” As Jessica turned to look back at her, hiding her notice of Josie’s gaze, Josie added, “maybe we can double-team next weekend’s party.” Then she grinned. With another look at Jessica’s new figure, she asked, “you don’t need any of my help, do you?”

Jessica paused. She knew Josie’s powers, had been there when she had acquired them. Josie could instantly transfer fat between her body and others’. At her wish, she could take weight from people around her to balloon to immense size and weight, or send some (or all) of her weight to someone else. No stretch marks, nor indeed any limit seemed to go along with her transfers, and there were no more (or less) problems with the instant changes than with normal gains or losses. Jessica had seen her blow a person up to almost 1000 pounds in one go. She’d been immobilized with over 2000 pounds herself, and after transferring most of it to her captors, she’d been back to mobility. Jessica briefly wondered if “Big Al” Pirelli and his chief muscle had recovered from that yet. But only briefly, since she didn’t really care. They’d deserved that, and worse, in her opinion.

“No,” she said to Josie. “I’m fine being this big. Unless you want some for now?”

Josie laughed. “No, with the new weight standards, there’s always really fat people around. Whenever I want any extra, I can transfer just a little from lots of people and they’d never notice. And anyway, I meant, did you want more? Craig always preferred the bigger extreme.”

Jessica took shelter in her usual smirk. “No,” she said, trying not to show any nervousness. “It’s not like that with him.”

“No?” Josie asked knowingly.

Ignoring that, Jessica said, “and I figure I can get there myself anyway, and fast too, if I do like last night a few more times.”

“Okay.” Josie let it go, smiling. Then she looked at her phone. “It’s that late? I gotta move.”

“Sure thing,” Jessica said. She expected Josie to head back to her room on campus to work or study, or maybe a study session in the library, or even a second dinner from the main cafeteria; she did love eating, and getting fatter the usual way. After they’d parted, Jessica gave a quick glance back and saw that Josie was heading off in the direction the low-life had been going.

* * *

Jessica made her decision instantly, and followed Josie, while Josie followed her target. As enormous as Jessica now was, it was easier than might be expected to follow Josie secretly, since not only was Josie herself huge (Jessica hadn’t really cared enough guess before, but she figured at least 600 pounds, maybe more; probably more), but it being around rush hour, there were many people on the sidewalks, most of them quite fat too. Except for occasional passes too close to be done easily, nobody cared anymore when one person’s fat rolls pressed against another’s.

But soon enough, Josie and her quarry went into quieter, less populated areas. Looking around for how to keep out of sight, Jessica quickly decided she needed to go up. The buildings weren’t too tall around here, and people hardly ever looked up, unless there was some noise to make them. Gathering herself, she tensed her legs and leapt. Even at her current immensity, the strength in her legs was enough to get her to the nearest roof. While she landed hard, shaking the building and making a noise heard even on the ground, she dropped below the cornice around the edge of the roof. After a few seconds, she peeked over, and found both Josie and her quarry, neither one seeming aware of her presence.

As she went after them, Jessica noticed that he kept looking back, possibly realizing someone was after him, though Josie kept out of his sight. Jessica also thought that Josie seemed to know her way around these alleys, and Josie started to make some noise, and even let herself be seen briefly. After a little confused thought, Jessica realized that Josie was herding the man.

After a few minutes, she got him to a dead-end alley. He raised his hand to knock on a door, likely his own lair, or that of an accomplice. But before he could hit the door, Josie appeared, having slipped a mask over her eyes, and shed the overcoat, showing the outfit to be completely black.

“Don’t!” she said, hard.

The man jumped a little, and turned to face Josie. Seeing who and what faced him, he laughed mockingly and put his hand near a pocket of his own jacket, likely holding a gun. “What do you think you’re doing, little girl?” After a quick pause, opening ogling her, he added, “not so little, though.”

Josie just glared at him. “You’re done.”

Now openly smirking, the low-life shot back, “oh, am I? And who’s going to take me out? You?” Not waiting for an answer, he finished, “not likely. A little girl like you can’t get me. In fact, I think I can make lots of money off of you. You want a better job?”

“Better than ridding the city of the likes of you?” Josie spat at him. “Not likely.”

Now he laughed loud and long. “You thought I was offering a choice? No, little girl, you belong to Matheson Blackford now.” And he drew the gun from his pocket.

But before he could do anything else, even point it at her, he started to...wither. Jessica, already half-way over the roof edge to rescue Josie, stopped dead. It was like a fast-forward of starvation. Every last little bit of fat was sucked out of Blackford’s body, leaving him a desiccated husk. Terrified, weakened, he dropped the gun and collapsed to his knees. Josie grinned maliciously. “You think you can stop me?” she hissed. “Who do you think took out Warren?”

Gasping at the sudden change she was forcing on him, Blackford couldn’t seem to respond. Josie was inflating with the fat she was pulling out of his body, not too much relative to her starting weight, but Jessica could see it.

“You--” Backford struggled, rasping, to get the words out. “You did that to Marco? How--?”

“How? I’m doing it to you right now,” Josie chuckled dangerously. “Did you know that the proper function of the central nervous system, especially the brain-” leaning down, she grabbed his hair and shook his head roughly “-absolutely requires the myelin sheathing around nerves? Do you know what that sheathing is made of?” She paused, throwing him down and openly teasing him now. “It’s made of fat. Since I can pull fat from anyone, it’s not hard to pull every last bit out, including the myelin around your nerves. And since you didn’t get to knock yet, I can take you before anyone knows you’ve been here, and keep you somewhere private until your nervous system shuts down completely.” With that, Josie bent to pick up the withered scarecrow figure that was Blackford.

A bit aghast at this unexpected use of Josie’s powers, Jessica froze a moment, reacting too late when, contrary to Josie’s confidence, four of Blackford’s muscle ran into the alley from the door. Josie’s eyes went vacant for a second as she searched around nearby, then she focused on the last one, still in the door. Her body pulsed, throbbed really, fattening for a moment, then shrinking again, over and over, and that one swelled too fast for him to react. In seconds, his now-immensely fat body was completely wedged into the door, trapping his arms so he couldn’t bring his gun to bear on her, and sealing the doorway completely. Adding insult, his face was so fattened that he couldn’t get his mouth to form words, and the noises he could make couldn’t get any loudness. At the sounds from behind them of creaking wood, the three who were in the alley turned to gape at their now-gargantuanly fat cohort, stuck so tight in the door that nobody would be able to get him out, or get around him, without breaking the doorway.

Even as the three turned back to their attacker, Josie moved toward them. As she closed, two of them withered, just as Blackford had, and the other blew up. He quickly passed twice the others’ size, and Jessica could tell that Josie was still pulling extra weight from people out of sight. While still expanding the last all the way to immobility, much fatter than the one wedged in the door, she lashed out with a hard kick at one of the withered sticks, and slammed her forearm into the other. Both flew back from the impact, slamming hard into the walls of the alley. Even from the roof, Jessica could hear bones break from one, and the other fell in a heap on the ground, barely able to move, and moaning distressingly. Turning back to the inflating last opponent, Josie just stood calmly watching him blow up until he grew fat enough that his clothing shredded off his body. Still she looked at him, one way then another, clearly considering her course very carefully. Finally with a dismissive shrug, Josie turned away. Suddenly, the man’s expansion stopped. But cries of real pain started a few seconds later, and his skin grew tight and shiny, and Jessica could see it throb, likely in time with his struggling heartbeat. Quickly, stretch marks started to appear on his belly, running all over the skin. Blood started to ooze slightly from the stretch marks, then abruptly, his body burst in an explosion of gore, fat, and blood.

Jessica couldn’t stop a gasp, both at the sheer callousness of Josie’s actions, and her level of control. She had evidently stopped whatever component of her powers that prevented negative effects from the sudden massive weight gain.

Jessica barely recovered in time to follow Josie as she slung her scarecrow burden over her now-wider shoulder and hauled it to another dark dead-end alley, this one much more isolated. A quick glance at Josie’s prey before Jessica dropped to the street showed his eyes vacant and his limbs twitching weakly.

As Jessica reached the street, Josie threw the husk carelessly to the ground. “How long will it take him to die?” Jessica asked.

Josie whirled to face her, hands up defensively. “What are you doing here? You followed me?” she spat. Before Jessica could even start to answer, Josie’s body swelled back to immensity, then shrank again. Instantly, Jessica inflated, growing heavier and blowing up as Josie pulled even more fat into herself from whatever anonymous sources she could get, and, pulsing again, pushed it into Jessica. And Jessica’s body kept swelling, larger and larger. Far bigger than Josie had been, bigger even than the last unfortunate she’d burst. In mere seconds, Jessica’s clothes began to tear as her body ballooned uncontrollably, quickly outgrowing the constricting clothes. As her body swelled bigger and bigger, her lightning-fast expansion exploded her clothes off of her, scattering the scraps around the alley. Before Jessica could even move, her body became huge, swollen far larger than she’d ever been; larger than she’d ever believed possible. Belatedly, Jessica began to wonder if Josie would make her burst too, to remove a witness. “Josie,” she managed, barely, to say past the steady inflation of her own neck and cheeks. She felt no pain, but she had no idea whether she would, until it was too late.

Finally, her rapid expansion stopped. Jessica was by now completely spherical, blown up with fat into a huge, perfectly round ball. Nearly perfectly round; her breasts, each easily as big as her original body (barely remembered now) sagged against the roundness of her body. She was totally immobilized, and not just from her weight; her limbs were engulfed, completely swallowed by her massive new flab. Just her fingers were visible sticking out of the dents in the huge ball of pure fat she had become, and they were fatter than her wrists had been just that day. Straining her strength to its limits, Jessica could only manage to move enough to feel that her feet were round with fat too, like fleshy basketballs. And her legs and arms each seemed bigger than her whole body had been during her tailing of Josie and her prey. She could only guess at how many peoples’ fat was being channeled into her. Weirdly, that thought made her a little aroused, and she had to concentrate to focus on the discussion. “You’re over a ton, now,” Josie finally said, emotionlessly. “I don’t think even you can move yourself with that much weight.”

Jessica couldn’t argue that. Even if her strength was enough (and she wasn’t totally sure it was), with her limbs swallowed up by her sea of fat, all she could manage was to round her ballooned ball of a body onto her back. She just said, words blurred by the sheer size of her cheeks and neck, “ ‘ou ‘till ‘ave some t’ings t’learn ‘bout subtle tailing. Was obvious y’were staring at...that b’fore y’left.” She gestured as best she could toward the remains with her bloated fingers. “So, dis is why y’ve b’n busy a’ nigh’.”

Still tense, Josie growled, “what about it?”

“Can y’le’ me move?” Jessica said, trying to communicate that the attack was all that bothered her. “I obviously din’t do anythin’ t’stop y’fore.”

Josie relaxed a bit, but didn’t remove Jessica’s enormity. “Not till I’m sure you won’t do something now.”

“Why’d I do ‘at?” Jessica tried to shrug, out of habit, but all she managed was a wave that jiggled her whole body like Jell-o. “S’long as y’r sure y’r gettin’ right people…”

“Then why did you ask about how long it would take?” Josie said, warily.

“Longer it takes, better chance somebody’ll find ‘im.”

Josie stood straight, relaxing again. “I’ve done my research. Removing the myelin sheaths from nerve cells will slow or even stop the nerve impulses. In minutes, the lack of electrical impulses short-circuits the nerves. Even if somebody finds him, and decides he’s worth keeping alive, even if they can restart the organs and autonomic functions, he’ll be brain dead. He is now, in fact. It just takes the organs a little long to stop working, once the nerve controls cease.”

“All’e dis’ppearances ‘f crim’nals past few weeks. Been you?”

“Yes,” Josie spat. “I’m taking out the human traffickers, saving the women they’ve enslaved.”

Jessica tried to shake her head, again out of habit, sending larger waves running all over her gargantuan form. “Haven’ s’ved an’one yet. There’ll jus’ b’nother one of’m.”

Josie got hard again. “Then I’ll take them out too.”

Failing to nod again, Jessica finally got fed up. “Look,” she said, trying to speak clearly, “ Dis is great an’ all, but yer not leavin’ me here t’take fall f’r this. An’ ’m pretty sure y’can’t carry me like dis.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Josie waved absently, and Jessica shrank down, and Josie herself inflated. Gradually, Jessica’s arms and legs reappeared as her new fat melted off, pulled into Josie’s ballooning body. When Jessica’s body was half the size it had just been, or maybe a little more, she could feel her feet settle onto the ground, and she shifted her still-mammoth weight as her belly, now not a complete ball, pulled upwards, freeing her limbs. “Stop!” she said.

“But you’re not back to normal yet,” Josie protested.

Jessica looked down at her body, still three times fatter than her usual; twice as fat as after the feeding party the day before. She stood with her feet wide apart; she had to, not for balance, but because the fat on her thighs kept her legs from closing any more. With the vast rolls on her body, and the weight sagging from her arms too, she was held spread-eagle by her own fat. She took an experimental step or two, and found that she could walk, if slowly, and she had to swing her legs wide to either side to get around each other. She marveled at how truly immense her breasts were now. Even pulled down by gravity, they were big enough to block part of her vision. Sliding her arms along her fattened sides, Jessica tried to grab onto her ass, managing only because it was just as gigantic as her breasts, forming a counter-balance that was probably important to staying on her feet.

“Don’t have to be,” she managed to say, her speech still slurred a tiny bit by her sagging fattened cheeks. “I can walk with this much. And you won’t be able to if you get much bigger.”

Josie actually sighed, and stared at Jessica like she was stupid. “Yeah, but remember I can get rid of it, transfer it all to different people to keep them from noticing.”

Jessica paused. “Oh,” she said, feeling oddly disappointed. “Right. Sure. You can do that.”

Josie tilted her head, staring at Jessica’s new 800-something pound body. “Unless you want to keep it?” she asked with a knowing smile.

Caught, Jessica had to admit that she did want to. At least for a little longer. Josie could get her back to normal any time she wanted, after all. She felt herself blushing, but couldn’t stop it. “Um, yeah. Let’s do that. For a bit anyway.”

Josie pointed out one last problem. “Uh, I...shredded your clothes, before.”

Jessica looked down at her naked body, cloaked in layer upon layer of fat. “Yeah,” she said. “I had noticed. Well, technically, there’s no law against being topless, and I think I’m covered pretty well below.” Looking up at Josie, she said, “I bet you know these alleys pretty well. How close can you get us to Phi Delt?”

Josie thought a second or two, then said, “there’s a couple places we’ll need to be in more open spaces, but only for a few seconds. I think I can get us pretty much there. Why?” Then, dire situation or no, she grinned at Jessica. “Do you have clothes there?”

Jessica gave a glare, that she really didn’t mean. “No,” she said. “But they’re closer than my place, and I bet they have spare clothes there in case anybody bursts out of theirs during a party.”

Nodding, Josie said, “they do. I’ve used them a couple times. Let’s go, then.”

* * *

With Josie’s knowledge of the back alleys and less-populated streets, and Jessica’s abilities (even at her new size) of trailing suspects while staying out of sight, they managed to get back to the frat house with only two or three close calls. They thought they’d been observed only once, and that one had likely been drunk and he’d simply ogled them (especially Jessica) and smiled appreciatively. At Jessica’s glare, he let them alone.

At the porch by the frat’s back door, Josie stood in front of Jessica, trying to hide her nudity, while Jessica called Craig from her cell phone. When he answered, sleepily, Jessica just said, “Um, hey, Craig. I got in a bit of a thing. I’m at the back door. Can I get in?”

He only said, “sure” and moments later was opening the door, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Seeing Josie, he brightened, “Hey, Jos!” he said. “How’re you doing?”

Smiling a bit, she just said, “I’m okay. Jessica needs some help.”

Turning to Jessica, he eyed her naked body (which he’d never seen yet), and its new size, bigger than the biggest he’d ever seen her, he asked, “what happened?”

With a glance at each other, the women went into the story they’d come up with. Josie said, “we were...having dinner, and well…”

Smiling, Craig nodded. “Yeah, after last night, I get it. You need some of our spare clothes?”

Jessica nodded and Craig waved them inside. “We keep a bunch of different styles and sizes by the door,” he said, leading them to the store-room on the main floor, not far from the front door. “You should be able to find something here.”

He stood outside the door. “It’s late, so nobody should come by, but I’ll make sure you have privacy to dress.” With one last longing look at Jessica, he opened the door and turned to guard it. Jessica didn’t go in at first, just standing and looking at Craig. She made a sudden decision.

Stepping to Craig, she reached up to his shoulder. She figured he’d known she was there (she could hardly move quietly with her massive weight), but he still jerked when she touched him. She pulled on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. As he did, he looked deep into her eyes. Jessica couldn’t see that he was forcing himself to do that instead of ogling her naked body, now his perfect desire. She smiled slightly, now believing that her suspicions of his feelings were confirmed. Sliding her hand up to the back of his head, and enfolding him with her other, she pressed him close and kissed him, hard.

He stiffened a second, surprised. Then he wrapped his arms around her (as much as he could), and leaned in, kissing her back. He ran his hands over her soft, flabby back, feeling the new rolls upon rolls on her body. He felt her hands running down his back, and he could even feel the rolls of flab on her hands squishing against his skin. Finally, they both had to breathe, and they separated. “Oh, Jess,” he whispered, “I--”

Before he could finish, she put her fat fingers over his lips. “Hush. I don’t know if I can say it back. Not yet. Let’s just wait on that, okay?”

He nodded silently. Then, hoarse with desire, still restrained, since she hadn’t invited anything else, Craig husked, “the room you slept in is right over there. Can we--?”

Jessica smiled, with just a touch of her usual smirk. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her to the room. At the door, she turned to him and simply said, “yes.” She spared one glance to Josie, who shook her head and gestured to another room. She could stay there till morning. With a grateful smile at her, Jessica pulled Craig into their room.

* * *

Much later, their relationship consummated, if not yet spoken, Craig lay across Jessica’s massive belly, softer than the most comfortable bed, breathing in her scent. His hands absently traced over the small part of her acres of skin that he could reach. In return, Jessica’s soft, plump hands ran over his back. “What happened?” he asked.

Jessica was confused as to what he meant. He explained, “you weren’t even close to this big yesterday. As much as it’s a common fantasy of...people like me, I know it’s not normal to blow up like this, that fast.”

“Oh,” Jessica answered. “It’s not my secret; I can’t really say.” She looked carefully at him. She trusted him, more than she’d expected to, but she wouldn’t let Josie’s powers be known, especially if and when the low-lifes she hunted were discovered, they might lead to her. He reflexively glanced toward the door for a second, clearly putting pieces together.

He nodded, and said, “I understand. I won’t ask any more,” then sealed the promise with yet one more deep kiss. “Are you going to stay like this?”

Smiling at him, Jessica said, “I’m not sure. Maybe.”

Craig couldn’t stop his wide grin at that idea. But he assured her, “you don’t have to, not for me.”

“I know,” she said, and she really did believe he meant it. She could be whatever size and weight she wanted; he’d still be hers. Still smiling, she pulled him back into her countless layers of fat, enfolding him gently in her soft flesh. Craig eagerly dove down into her body.


	3. A Special Feeding Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into her new relationship, Jessica teams up to give him a great show.

The next morning, at breakfast, those frat boys who got up early enough saw both Jessica and Josie. Hardly surprised seeing Jessica, they stared at her anyway, stunned at her immense and sudden gain, straining the largest set of spare clothes they’d had on hand. Most of them smiled at Craig, congratulating him at landing such a great lady. Josie, though, everyone shouted happily that she’d turned up. Any doubts she might have had about their friendship and missing her was completely wiped away.

Craig had Jessica sitting on his lap, not minding the massive weight in the least, in fact enjoying the pressure of her delicious bulk, hand-feeding her whatever she wanted, whole donuts in one bite, two waffles stacked together with thick slabs of butter between, thick pancakes rolled up with a filling of thick whipped cream and syrup, and more. Between mouthfuls, they whispered together. They both looked at Josie, and Jessica nodded her to come to them.

After Josie joined their whispered conference, she grinned wide, nodding eagerly. Both women looked at Craig; it was his frat, so his place to announce their decision. “Guys!” he called gleefully. “I know it’s short notice, but we have an idea for tonight.”

Everyone at the table turned eager, hopeful eyes on him; they could guess what the three had in mind. Craig’s next words confirmed their hopes. “How about a race between our favorite friends?”

Those who’d been at the party Friday night eyed Jessica, wondering anew how quickly she’d ballooned twice as large. Most of them suspected, or had seen, her super-strength, and decided that she must have some kind of power that helped her fatten so fast. The council got together and arranged for enough food for the party that night.

Meanwhile, Josie was really looking forward to racing to eat as much as she could against Jessica. It had been a while since she’d been at a party with her, but she knew how well Jessica had done back then, and suspected she’d gotten even better. Jessica found herself looking forward to it too. She wanted to stuff herself as much as on Friday (or even more), and to please Craig too. She glanced at him, and saw he was looking at her adoringly. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

* * *

Josie and Jessica both rested the whole day, in a room in the frat just for them. Craig came in often, but he did have schoolwork to do for the week, as well as helping set up the race. Josie, too, did some work there, using the computer in the room to finish some assignments, When they were busy, Jessica used her phone and the frat’s WiFi to surf and do some research for a few outstanding cases.

Finally, just at 8:00 PM, Craig knocked on their door. Jessica and Josie had both prepared for the party, each wearing a loose robe, almost like the classic frat party toga, that would let them expand as much as they could wish. Walking to their thrones (they really were, ornate and made-up like royal seats), they both grinned at the conceit of themselves as queens, stuffed to the maximum of their desires by loyal obedient servants. With a one-sided grin, Jessica glanced at Craig beaming, nearly bouncing in his excitement; she knew he’d arranged for that. She smiled at him, and oddly, that calmed him a bit as he smiled back and blew her a little kiss. This time, she actually rubbed her hands together gleefully, letting everyone see how eager she was to blow past every limit they might think she had.

In the center of the room, she and Josie settled into their chairs, reclined already so they’d be laying back, giving their bellies plenty of room to inflate, Jessica saw that all the furniture had been removed, or at least pushed to the walls, giving them the whole space to fill up, if they could go that far. She and Josie hadn’t included him in their planning, but Jessica figured he had at least an idea, and had convinced the rest of the frat to arrange the space this way.

Craig, acting as “judge,” laid out the rules, such as they were. “Okay, ladies, we’ve acquired more food than we ever have for one party, and all of it is for you two, and only you.” Josie squirmed eagerly at this and Jessica grinned hungrily. Craig went on, “you’ll start eating, and we’ll make sure you don’t run out. If (okay, when),” he added with a grin, “you can't feed yourselves anymore, we have plenty of helpers waiting, and more for them when they get tired. Whoever gives up first loses. If neither of you gives up, the one who’s biggest when the food runs out wins. Are you ready?”

“Oh yes,” said Josie gleefully.

“Bring it on,” Jessica added.

One of the other frat boys called out, “no cheating!” to laughs from everyone. Jessica realized he wasn’t totally joking, and realized also that he meant her, that they thought she had some kind of power to inflate herself. Keeping it light, she looked at Josie, and called to her, “I won’t if you won’t!” Everyone laughed harder at that. Josie smirked at Jessica, remembering the secret they’d planned during the day. They’d decided to entertain with their pleasures, not compete. Josie wouldn’t inflate herself nor Jessica, not with fat from outside, but she’d use her powers to let them expand as fast as they could imagine. They would stay as exactly even, in their weights and their expansions, as Josie could manage. Both women grinned fiercely at how crazy the boys would go from this.

Like at the last party, only two days before, there were lines of feeders, like a bucket brigade, to bring them food. The rest of the boys were sitting around the room, eagerly watching and waiting. Before they even settled in comfortably, the brigades were ready, every one holding a plateful of food, lined up and ready to pass on to them. The closest two, Craig for Jessica, and Tony Martin (the chapter president) for Josie, held up the two handfuls of food, waiting for them to take them and begin the feeding.

With one last grin for each other, Jessica and Josie grabbed their first double-handfuls and jammed them into their mouths, chewing and swallowing as fast as they could. Instantly, everyone passed theirs on and grabbed the one from behind them, all the way out to the kitchen door. One after another, handful after handful passed from the kitchen to the two feedees, and they ate. And ate. And ate. In only minutes, their stomachs filled to their (impressively large) capacity and started to bulge outwards. And still the food came, steadily and endlessly supplying them with everything they could want, and more. Tighter and tighter their bellies filled, packing in every bite that came their way. Around a half-hour in, Jessica glanced quizzically at Josie, who hadn’t done anything yet. Josie saw it, and gave a look and a half-smile around her continuous stuffing, and rubbed her burgeoning belly with one hand before grabbing yet more food and shoving it past her lips. Jessica understood she wanted to fill her belly up as much as possible before cheating with her powers. She understood that, and with a subtle nod, Jessica told Josie she agreed wholeheartedly.

On they went, bellies swelling and tightening, filling up more and more. Gradually at first, then more quickly, the two sped up, taking bigger mouthfuls and faster. By now, Jessica expected her digestion would kick up as it had before, and sure enough, she felt the painful tight fullness ease as the rest of her body started to blow up with fat.

Then she felt a weird warmth and, looking at Josie, saw her expression go blank in concentration. She’d started helping. Glancing at Josie’s body, Jessica saw it start to inflate, like a balloon on a high-pressure pump. At the same time, she could feel herself ballooning just as fast, and grinned around the endless river of fat flowing down her throat.

Her arms grew quickly, soon becoming so huge that their size forced them straight out from her body, far too fat now to bend even a little. Her hands were no better off; they were now the size of basketballs, with gigantic overstuffed sausages for fingers. Her legs, too, ballooned rapidly, forcing her nearly into a split as they spread outwards. After only minutes, her calves were three times as big around as her original figure, and her thighs were at least twice that size, with both still growing rapidly. Her feet, like her hands, were round balloons, inflated with easily twenty extra pounds each, and her toes puffed out from them, each one five times its normal size. Regardless of the impossibility, Jessica tried to cram even more into her maw, but she was finally too fat to get her arms and hands to do it.

That was Craig’s cue (and Tony’s for Josie). They took over the feeding, and Jessica and Josie laid back, letting their men stuff them endlessly while they settled back to enjoy, and explore their own new sizes.

Jessica could feel her ass was already so bloated that it lifted her body up from the chair where she sat and strained the seams of her even the loose robe she had. She could almost feel it extend outwards to the edges of the chair as well as upwards under her. Soon, it spilled over the sides towards the floor, sagging lower and lower. Even her face swelled, nearly engulfing her features in the folds of her fat. She tried to count her developing chins by feel, and lost count at five. Her breasts became tremendous, each one too big for Craig to fit in both hands, and growing huger still. They nearly smothered her, but her multiplying chins held them away.

Her belly, of course, was the biggest of her entire body. It alone was several times bigger than every other part of her body put together, a huge dome rising high above her and spreading down over her legs. As the stuffing continued, it grew incredibly, quickly covering the rest of her body, exploding out of her loose robe, snapping the belt that held it closed, and quickly burying the remains under its ballooning mass. Holding her completely immobile, it spread outward even faster than her ass, spilling down to the floor, and flowing outwards along it, getting bigger by the second. 

Seeing she was now immobilized completely, Craig waved his frat brothers to move to phase 2; he and three others turned Jessica’s chair around, stringing at her weight, while four others did for Josie, and two more took over the stuffing of the two women (for now), making sure not to miss a second even as the women were moved to their new positions. They made sure to turn the chairs so both could see the other as they went. Jessica knew she shouldn’t have been surprised at how gigantic Josie was, matching Jessica herself exactly, but she did marvel that she could actually see Josie’s body inflating. It was that fast.

While they settled down to their new postures, flat on their totally reclined thrones, with their heads thrown back looking upside down at the lines of feeders, Craig and Tony put funnels in their mouths, more like open-top chutes with high sides to keep the food from going anywhere besides into the women’s mouths, so Craig and Tony could just drop the food there and push it straight in. Like a funnel, it widened as it went farther from their mouths, giving plenty of room to load up food ready to shove in.

As Craig put hers in and fastened it firmly, Jessica wondered at herself (and her absolute trust in Craig, when did that happen?) that she let him do this to her. Even a week ago, or less, she would never permit anything attached to her body. But it made the feeding easier, and faster, and she knew Josie and she could break out of anything that went bad, so, during the day, with Josie’s help, she had decided to allow it, if Craig would stay with her.

With their mouths held open wide, and a straight line from mouth to belly, they began a repeat of Jessica’s amazing performance from the last party. On the way to them, the food was dampened and mushed up so it was basically pre-chewed and ready to go down their throats. And several last-in-line feeders could drop their handfuls on the chutes at once; all Craig (and Tony) had to do was push the mass into their mouths.

Now the feeding, and inflating, went into high gear. Jessica’s whole system (mouth, throat, esophagus, stomach) became basically a tube, a wide hose, that delivered more and more food to turn into delightful bounteous fat, without any effort on her part. And while Josie was certainly using effort on her powers, she didn’t need to move a muscle either, to receive the ever-flowing gift of fatness bestowed on them by their servants.

On and on it went; food handed through the feeding brigade, crammed into their overfilled mouths, pushing the contents already there down their packed throats into overstuffed bellies, which Josie instantly turned to elephantine fat that expanded them as fast as they could go. Some time into the last effort, Craig and Tony began using pistons, big enough to push all the contents of the chutes into their waiting mouths in one mass. Then, their swelling really sped up.

Josie relaxed into the first passivity she’d had in weeks. Except for using her powers, which was so easy after the work of the past weeks, and the long practice she’d done to develop them before that, she could just sit and let others take care of her. She still loved being stuffed like this. Being fat, getting fatter, was easy now, but it wasn’t as good as feeling the food flowing down her throat, packing her belly with delicious fullness and pressure, knowing that it would turn to her own sumptuous fat, and plenty of it. Her mouth held open for the food shoved into her by the gag, she could just watch as the feeder brigade kept sending more to her for her expansion. 

A little after she and Jessica had swollen too large to feed themselves anymore, she had called for another to join Tony, doubling her intake. Craig called for help too, to keep them even. She wondered if he knew, or suspected Jessica’s and her plan for this. She thought he might; he seemed smart and he really understood Jessica. From prep that day, Josie thought he might have figured out her powers; but if Jessica trusted him, so did she. Surfacing a moment, Josie looked over her (and Jessica’s) body. The sheer size and speed of expansion was astounding, even with her using her powers. She didn’t need to feel the skin of her belly rubbing along the floor; she could sense how huge she and Jessica were and how much they were growing. Sighing happily around the deluge flooding her throat, Josie settled in to monitor and enhance their gains. She was especially looking forward to when the two grew so vast that their bodies would touch and expand against each other.

Perhaps an hour later, maybe more, that very thing happened. Jessica startled at feeling warm softness pressing against her body. It took her a moment to realize that it was Josie’s belly flesh. They’d grown enough that they had reached to each other and were spreading the contact outwards as they blew up ever larger. Trusting Craig, Jessica let herself fall into the trance-like state she often did when feeding. This time, she focused on the sensations. The stretching of her throat and belly, the slight but noticeable sliding as her belly expanded along the floor, the growing warmth and strengthening pressure of Josie’s body pressing on hers. The focus on sensations was all she needed; the climax that had been teasingly close for nearly an hour broke over her, and she screamed in pleasure through the endless flow blowing her up. Dimly, she could hear Josie follow a second or two after hers.

The pleasure built steadily as they inflated larger and larger, never letting them catch their breath; just moaning in one endless, increasing orgasm. After a bit more time, their massive bodies had reached the far wall of the room. Still the feeding went on. Now, their expanding bellies pushed them backwards. Amazed at the impossible size and weight they had reached, and grew quickly past, Craig and Tony kept stuffing them, just moving back and shortening the lines of feeders from the kitchen as their mouths came closer. Glancing back, not interrupting his work, Tony gestured with his head, and gave some instructions to the idle brothers who weren’t actively feeding their guests. The castors under the chairs were adjusted and locked so the chairs would roll back correctly, one to the door, and the other to the serving window between the two rooms. Then, one feeding line was moved to be through that window. Now, if they inflated even to fill the whole room, the feeding could be continued without interruption.

And it seemed that was just what they would do, and eagerly. When Craig had put in the order for the supplies for this, most of them had thought he was crazy, or overly optimistic. Tony had trusted him though, and ordered the unprecedented amount; if it didn’t go as well as he insisted it would, they had enough for the next three parties. But now it appeared Craig was right; these women meant to go beyond anything the frat had ever seen.

Incredibly, close to 2 AM, with still so much food to go, Jessica’s bloated shoulders, nearly enveloping her head, hit the doorway to the kitchen. At the same moment, Josie’s head poked through the window. Craig stayed with Jessica, packing more than ever into her, and Tony couldn’t do less for Josie. Craig called back for them to start up his laptop and open a specific app. In seconds, video feeds from cameras he’d placed on the ceiling above the kitchen doorway showed vast expanses of naked flesh, covering the floor to the walls. One of them gave a running commentary for Tony and Craig, too focused on the feeding to actually watch the effects. Craig assured Tony he was taping the whole thing (with the women’s permission, of course) so they could watch it later.

Now that they filled the entire floor, Jessica’s and Josie’s bellies grew upwards toward the ceiling. By around 3:30, they reached it, and spread outwards, filling in the last corners of the room. Moaning a little now, not only in their endless, ongoing climaxes, but in pain as the hard walls and ceiling pressed tighter and tighter on them, Josie and Jessica were fed the very last morsels of the impossible supplies. 

Now that the flow had stopped, both women stirred and came back to themselves. They both tried to force the last mouthfuls down, but there was far too much packed in them already. Even with Josie’s powers, before she eased off, they couldn’t get any more in; the walls prevented any more from pushing down. Carefully, Tony added a top to Josie’s chute, making it a real, and very large, funnel. Once he had supported Josie’s head, and adjusted the headrest of her chair to keep her mouth upturned, he grabbed the piston one last time and, leaning on it with his whole weight (and Craig’s too), they managed to force the last load into her already overstuffed body, pushing her cheek out wider than they’d ever been. Removing the funnel at last, very carefully so she wouldn’t lose even a crumb from her wide-open mouth, they backed off, leaving her packed literally as full as she could possibly be. With a quick glance to make sure it was still okay with Jessica, Craig took the lead, and he and Tony repeated the procedure on her.

Both women were packed as completely full of food as possible. From their tightly packed overfilled bellies, which together filled up the largest room in the house, up their throats, puffed wide with the sheer volume stuck there, to their cheeks, full and stretched almost to the sides of the door (for Jessica, and the same amount for Josie), to their lips, unable to even close since the last mouthful bulged upward out of their mouths, every part of them was packed to the absolute limit with food.

Panting shallowly around the massive loads they contained, Jessica and Josie both looked at Craig. Jessica raised one eyebrow, as if to ask, “how’d it go?” Craig laughed, and leaned down to kiss her sweat-shiny forehead. “Oh my god, you’re impossibly amazing,” he whispered to her. “I think I know what you two pulled. This was for us, wasn’t it?”

Jessica’s eyes shone. She couldn’t answer, her mouth was still packed to overflowing; but he knew her by now. With a smirk copied from her, Craig called aloud, “and I think this has to be a draw!” After a loud cheer, he added, “and the greatest party we’ve ever had.” Looking back at the rest of them packed into the sizable kitchen, Craig noticed a few tell-tales. “Dammit!” he yelled. “Clean that up, whoever it was!” 

Looking around and thinking a bit more, Tony added, with a glance at the other room, “and you better hope they don’t get upset when they find bodily fluids sprayed all over them.” Embarrassed chuckles came from literally every one of the boys. Tony softened, admitting with another glance at Craig’s computer, showing only expanses of flesh enveloping the camera, “not that I blame any of you. Just clean it up, you animals.” He turned to Craig, saying, partly for the others’ pride, “I’ll want a copy of that recording for tonight.” Laughs all around met that, and the tension was broken. But Craig felt he had to add one last thing. “I know they’re--” one last glance back at what little could be seen; the women’s heads in the openings to the main room, each surrounded by a wall of her own flesh completely filling the openings, and bulging several inches into the kitchen-- “basically irresistible, but you know our rules. No touching, unless they say so.” Nods from everyone, a few reluctant, but no one would break that rule. Even the few who might, knew the consequences.

* * *

The necessity to keep Josie’s full powers as secret as possible, meant that they needed nearly a week for Josie to get them back down to mobility. During the process, while Jessica stayed with Craig, Josie did allow whoever wanted to appreciate her soft silken immensity to stroke, caress, and otherwise touch her. One or two started to go farther than she might have wanted, but when she called them out, they backed off, thanking her for what she’d let them have. Besides, towards the end of the week, Josie was only too eager to go a little farther, and let the most respectful and obedient frat boys take her there.

Craig only left Jessica a few hours each day; he was about to graduate Summa Cum Laude, and didn’t want to mess up the feelers he had out for well-paying techie jobs by slacking his last semester, but he spent every free moment with Jessica in the main room as she shrank back down. Of course, both women ended up much fatter than they’d gone in; before she asked Josie to adjust her, Jessica leveled out at about 900 pounds or so, and Josie, per her usual, kept herself around 700-750.

Until she needed the fat to take out her prey.


End file.
